


night at the drive-in

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drive-In, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Snogging, and there you have it, some things in this fic may not be accurate but i am choosing to ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Baz wordlessly lifts his arm, wrapping it around me. His eyes are still trained forward, watching the film we’d come out to see. We’re in one of the front rows at some drive-in — I’ve never been to one, but Baz mentioned something about coming here with his younger siblings during the summers. Turns out there are outdoor theaters, where you don’t even get out of your car. (Baz says they do in the summers, that he’ll bring me here sometime with a blanket so we can lay out in the grass and watch a movie beneath the stars.) (I told him we could probably accomplish that in his garden with a laptop, then he just rolled his eyes at me. Fondly, at least. I think.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	night at the drive-in

**Author's Note:**

> day four: a night at the drive-in !!
> 
> going to the drive-in was my favorite thing to do when i was a kid until they shut down the one in my town (the rebirth of the drive-ins popularity is a rare positive coming out of this shitshow of a year) - ANYWAY, this made my heart full to write, i'm so glad Selkie included it on her prompt list
> 
> also, before we get into it, i know this isn't how drive-ins work anymore - let me soak in my nostalgia and pretend it is (also it was just convenient) 
> 
> and i also realize that bench seats aren't actually a thing in many cars anymore (??? are they? i know fuck all about cars, folx) ANYWAY, all these details were just included for convenience and bc it made me happy so i'm sorry if they bother you, just focus on the snogging

**SIMON**

It’s cold, even for October. Maybe it’s because Baz’s dumb posh car has shite heating.

I catch the corner of his mouth twitch when I lean in closer and I wonder if this was all a plot. Maybe his heating is fine, he’s just doing this so I cuddle with him. Wanker. He just had to ask. But he must be having a worse time of it, he’s always colder than me.

I move in closer. Even if his car has shite heating, at least there’s no center console. There’s nothing keeping me from pressing right up against him and leaning my head onto his shoulder.

Baz wordlessly lifts his arm, wrapping it around me. His eyes are still trained forward, watching the film we’d come out to see. We’re in one of the front rows at some drive-in — I’ve never been to one, but Baz mentioned something about coming here with his younger siblings during the summers. Turns out there are outdoor theaters, where you don’t even get out of your car. (Baz says they do in the summers, that he’ll bring me here sometime with a blanket so we can lay out in the grass and watch a movie beneath the stars.) (I told him we could probably accomplish that in his garden with a laptop, then he just rolled his eyes at me. Fondly, at least. I think.)

The thing about the drive-in is that to hear the movie, you have to put this little speaker box on your window. Baz was able to roll the window most of the way up with it in, but there’s still a small crack that’s letting the cool autumn wind break in. And so it’s _cold_ , even with one of Baz’s thick jumpers on. Even pressed so closely into Baz’s side that I can almost hear his heartbeat over the tinny audio falling into the car above us.

I wish the steering wheel wasn’t in the way, otherwise I’d probably climb right up into his lap.

Instead I turn my face up, my nose smooshing against his neck. He smells so good. He showered before we left so he still smells thickly of his cedar and bergamot soaps. I inhale, taking him in.

“Are you sniffing me?” His voice is low, and it comes out a little deeper and scratchier than usual. I used to read that tone as threatening, his words were always hissed. Now it’s actually a bit sexy.

“No.” I lie. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m always cold. Part of not being alive, and all.”

I frown. “I’m cold, too.” I scoot in closer, until I nearly _am_ in his lap. I might as well be, I would be if not for that bloody steering wheel.

“What are you doing, Snow?” He’s not complaining. In fact, his arms have tightened around me.

“I’m stealing what little body heat you’ve got to offer.” I’ve managed to wriggle myself around until my arms are around his neck, my upper body mostly on top of him. My knees are pressed to the back of the seat. (Thank Magic they spelled my wings in for this.) This probably won’t be that comfortable for long, but the way Baz is looking at me makes me forget to care.

If you were to suggest us being a stereotypical couple in any way Baz would scoff, and insist we’re not. (I know because Penny made that insinuation tonight, before we left. She made an off-handed joke about us not even watching the film, and Baz scoffed, insisting we were capable of keeping our hands to ourselves for that long.) (There are some stereotypes it’s hard not to fall into though, especially those that involve kissing him.)

He was at least _half_ right, I’m fairly certain we’ve made it to the midpoint by the time Baz catches my lips with his. I twist my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and opening up for him when he swipes his tongue across the seam of my lips.

Snogging Baz is probably the greatest feeling in the world. He’s come far since our first kiss. He used to be timid when we’d snog, reaching out for me but ultimately letting me lead. He’s much more sure of himself now, sometimes more aggressive. Like tonight, right now. He nips at my lower lip and I gasp against his mouth, he knows that drives me absolutely wild. He presses harder against me and —

The car horn blares and we jump apart. Baz must’ve pushed my shoulder into the wheel, hitting the horn on accident. I’m sat up next to him now, feeling a bit warmer for what it’s worth. Baz’s cheeks are flushed, too — as flushed as he gets at least.

“Bloody wheel’s been in the way all night.” I mutter and Baz barks out a sharp laugh. His laugh is lovely.

“Scooch over then.” He pushes at my shoulder, nudging me back to the passenger side. Once I move he’s pulling his long legs from under the wheel, crawling across the seat to me. It just takes a bit of maneuvering until we’re more comfortably tangled together, further away from the horn. Baz is in _my_ lap now, and he’s kissing me again, and my hands are back in his hair.

It turns out we hadn’t actually made it that far into the film. Not that I’m complaining.

But we did earn a smirk from Penny when we returned and I couldn’t even remember the name of what we’d watched.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@pipsqueakparker](https://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
